Solo Amigos
by JoKer-jo
Summary: ¿Se imaginan como habrá sido la vida de Gilbert antes de volverse arrogante, egocéntrico, Casanova, promiscuo, etc.? Diez años después vuelve a casa por un accidente y se vuelve a encontrar con el amor de su vida ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Luchara por ella? Descontrol, BadTouchTrío, accidentes, peleas, un Ludwig perdiendo los nervios, ¿un vampiro como enemigo? ¿nórdicos? AU [hiatus]
1. Diez años atrás

**Solo Amigos**

**Resumen:** ¿Se imaginan como habrá sido la vida de Gilbert antes de volverse arrogante, egocéntrico, Casanova, promiscuo, etc.? Diez años después vuelve a casa por un accidente y se vuelve a encontrar con el amor de su vida ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Luchara por ella? ¿Podra superar la barrera del Friend Zone? Mucho descontrol, Bad Touch Trío, accidentes, peleas, un Ludwig perdiendo los nervios, ¿un vampiro como enemigo?, grupo de nórdicos… ¿Qué mas no podría pasar?

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun… ewé).

**Advertencias:**** AU. Mucho descontrol, Bad Touch Trío, accidentes, peleas, un Ludwig perdiendo los nervios, ¿un vampiro como enemigo?, grupo de nórdicos… ¿Qué mas no podría pasar?**

* * *

Esta historia gira en torno a la vida de, nadie más que el asombroso, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Un Hombre de impecable apariencia, galán, exitoso y multimillonario gracias a su trabajo en la industria musical de los Estados Unidos. Famoso por su altanera fama de rompecorazones y mujeriego, que actualmente mantiene con mucho esfuerzo y orgullo.

Si, Gilbert Beilschmidt, lo tiene todo. Mujeres para pasar un buen rato cuando le apetecía, fiestas descontroladas, alocadas y sin fin a lo grande, dos mejores e inseparables amigos, una de las mansiones más grandes de California, dinero en exagerada cantidad, el mejor trabajo y la envidia o el respeto de algunos. Si, esa es su vida. No tenia de que quejarse ni decir que la pasaba muy mal, aunque había una cosa que le inquietaba mucho, una cosa que ni toda la plata del mundo lo haría borrar, ni la mujer más linda del condenado país lo haría olvidar.

Esa cosa era una amor fuerte e incondicional, uno sobre la única mujer que le hacia sonreír y a la vez llorar. La única que lo mando a aquel lugar que a ambos separaban una barrera de la cual no podía escapar.

Ese lugar era ni más que menos, el _Friendzone_. Único lugar temido de todos aquellos que pasan de ser amigos a _mejores amigos_, donde no hay escapatoria una vez condenado eres. O al menos eso es lo que tiene el albino como concepto desde entonces.

Aquella historia de nuestro grandioso protagonista tiene un inicio, no desde su nacimiento por supuesto, aunque sabemos que no es necesario volver a aquel grandioso momento. Si no que todo comenzó diez años atrás. Diez años atrás cuando él no era como ahora, egocéntrico, arrogante, narcisista, rompecorazones y Casanova, promiscuo y no era llamado como "El Conquistador de las faldas o El Sultán de las manos largas". No se preocupaba de cuidar su apariencia o ejercitarse todos los días y no salía todas las noches de reventón y amanecía al día siguiente en compañía de alguna amiga o amigas en especial; No. Nuestra historia se concentra en un Gilbert totalmente diferente ante aquellas características. Un Gilbert "Lelo", si es que se lo podría llamar así, inepto, de menuda estatura y flacucho para tener diecisiete años, con una apariencia que no le favorecía para nada (para no hacer alusiones a sus lentes gruesos, su cabello totalmente cubierto de gel y con un peinado que descubría toda la frete, y sus gigantes frenillos que hacían resplandecer su boca cada vez que sonreía.), de personalidad tranquila, amable, cariñoso y un poco nervioso; De poco beber cerveza aunque es lo que más le gusta a parte de compartir su tiempo con su castaña favorita.

Si, nuestra historia empieza hace diez años atrás.

**Diez años atrás**

**Berlín-Año nuevo**

Todos se encontraban festejando la misma noche en la casa de Elizabeta Héderváry. Protagonista y alma de la fiesta. Mejor amiga de la infancia y amor secreto de Gilbert. Una chica de estatura mediana, de piel algo morena y suave, de un cuerpo y unas curvas tan pronunciadas, tal como la de una muñeca fina y de porcelana. De cabello castaño, largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, y de unos ojos de color verde. Poseedora de un carácter peculiar y único que desearías nunca verla enojada, y de una mirada y sonrisa soñadora y llena de vida.

Sin dudas poseedora de todo aquello que a Gilbert tanto le encanta.

Faltaban minutos para brindar, de recibir al año nuevo y de para algunos, empezar una vida nueva. Pero eso no le importaba al albino ahora, si no que antes de que se escuchase el sonido de las copas chocando en forma de un brindis, el se le va a declarar. Llevaba meses planeando aquel momento, pues le era imposible seguir aguantando las ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que se moría por ser más que su amigo, dar un paso más a su relación. Simplemente se sentía listo para dar un paso adelante y sin que nadie pudiera arruinarle.

Busco a la castaña en cada rincón de la casa, sin dar importancia a que esta estuviera repleta de gente ruidosa, alocada e indeseable, simplemente quería encontrarla y decirle de una vez todo lo que se guardo por ella por muchos años. Después de revisar por última vez la cocina (y recibir unos gritos y pares de insultos por parte de una pareja muy cariñosa, pero muy cariñosa en aquel momento.) cayó en la cuenta que el único lugar que podría ella estar y que nadie tiene permitido pisar a parte de él mismo, era su habitación.

Subió rápidamente a las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió hacia al final del pasillo estando frente a su destino, el corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente y las manos empezaron a sudarle como nunca. Trago saliva y con la mano temblándole toco varias veces la puerta y se propuso a esperar a que esta se abriera.

-Tranquilo Gilbert ¡Campeón!, es solo Liz.- Se dijo así mismo para tranquilizarse.

Y ahí estaba ella, con aquella sonrisa que la hacía ver más bonita de lo costumbre, preparándose para recibir su año nuevo. No estaba acostumbrado a verla usar vestidos pero esta vez era una excepción, una hermosa excepción según el. Se veía tan linda, tan hermosa. Aquel vestido de color champagne se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo notar sus prolijas curvas y hacer deslumbrar aquellos ojos verdes ante la luz del fluorescente.

-Ah Gil, pensé que estarías esperando abajo.- Comento mientras que daba los últimos toques en su peinado. Un recogido, muy formal, dejando libre unos mechones largos en ambos costados de su cara.

-Eh… si, solo que necesitaba decirte algo...- Sus ojos no dejaban de iluminarse al contemplar la perfecta figura de su amiga.

-¿No crees que este vestido me hace ver gorda?- Pregunto mientras que volvía a modelar en ambos costados, frente a un gran y largo espejo.

-Todo lo contrario Liz, te ves realmente encantadora.- Le extendió una mano para que se acercara y así poder darle un gran y cariñoso abrazo.

La castaña no muy convencida de las palabras de su amigo, frunció los labios y se acerco a este de mala gana. Para el aquella mueca era un tanto graciosa y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una débil risa, así evitar que pareciera estar burlándose de ella.

-¿Seguro? ¿No me estas mintiendo para zafarte de nuevo cierto?- Interrogo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía cuando este le mentía para evitar complicaciones. No era la primera pero tampoco la última vez que lo hacía siendo pequeñas e inocentes mentiras. El aludido sonría ante la cara de enojo de la castaña, aun siendo seria se veía muy bonita.

-Tranquila, esta vez no te estoy mintiendo, confía en mí y si no…-Hizo una pausa pensando en alguna excusa para salvarse nuevamente. –Dejo de beber cerveza por una semana ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato.

No muy confiada ante las palabras de su amigo aunque sabiendo que este no dejaba que nadie se metiera con sus cervezas, ambos sellaron aquel pacto con un abrazo. El albino deseaba que en estos momentos el tiempo pasara lento o que se detuviera o que se congelara para poder disfrutar más los cálidos abrazos de su amiga.

-¿Y que quieres decirme?- La curiosa pregunta de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la triste y cruda realidad. Tardo varios segundos en recordar su propósito, "declarársele", decirle todo lo que siente por ella desde que se conocieron desde niños hasta ahora. Y hoy iba a ser ese día, el día en que se confesaría y diría acerca de todos sus sentimientos y sufrimientos por ella, el día en que nadie se metería e interferiría entre ellos dos.

-N-necesito decirte algo sumamente importante…

-Diablos, ¿Puede ser después Gil?, faltan cinco minutos para brindar. Es mejor que bajemos antes de que todos los demás se pregunten en donde nos metimos.

¿Qué mierda podría ser más importante que su declaración? Ya estaba listo para abrirle su corazón… ¡Joder! ¡Y ni que los demás se hayan dado cuenta de que faltaban abajo, de seguro que todos deben de estar embriagados y haciendo cosas indebidas por toda la casa!, simplemente aquello le repugnaba bastante.

-Si, si claro, luego… no hay problema…

Nuevamente fue sacado de si al ser arrastrado por las escaleras, de forma bruta, de la mano de Elizabeta Héderváry. En estos momentos tendría que sentirse feliz pero estaba todo lo contrario.

Bajaron a reunirse en la sala principal, donde ya habían varios con las copas servidas (otros dando su segundo trago o algunos inconscientes de tanto beber), en fin todos ya estaban listos para brindar recibir con entusiasmo y expectativas al tan ansiado año, excepto el.

-Elizabeta, ya era hora que bajaras ¿Por qué te demoraste?, ya falta poco para el anuncio.

-¡Roderich! Si, lo sé, perdón… es que me entretuve un rato.- La castaña le dedico una cálida sonrisa a quien le estaba regañando tal como una chiquilla.

-Debí de imaginarlo…- El de orbes violáceos dedico un ceño fruncido al albino. Roderich Edelstein o señorito podrido, como lo llama Gilbert, es un tipo estirado, antipático, de aire aristocrático y todo lo contrario a alguien simpático. Proveniente de Austria y de una familia de clase alta, y rival del albino desde que el mismo tiene memoria.

-Yo también me alegro de verte señorito podrido.- Comento con sarcasmo y de mala gana. Este simplemente le ignoro haciendo de cuenta que no habían cruzado palabras.

-Tranquilos muchachos, no queremos arruinar un buen momento ¿no?- La castaña intervino entregando una copa llena de champagne para cada uno, antes de que se iniciara una pelea.

-Si, tienes razón, perdón.- El de anteojos dejo aun un lado la pequeña discusión, y acepto con una gran y encantadora sonrisa la copa que su amiga le estaba extendiendo en ese instante.

-Si como tú digas…- El albino de brazos cruzados, acepto la copa refunfuñando tal como un niño encaprichado.

-Así me gusta.- La castaña sonrió satisfecha de haber llegado a un acuerdo con sus los dos chicos y sin recurrir a la violencia.

El sonido de una copa golpeada con una cuchara se hizo presente. Todos los presentes que hablaban o mantenían charlas interesantes, acto seguido, callaron y se voltearon dirigiéndolas miradas curiosas al lugar donde provenía el sonido y a su protagonista. Este carraspeo para poder hablar fuerte y claro.

-Ahora que todos están presentes y tengo su atención…- Le dedico una mirada de odio a su querido amigo y continuo. –Elizabeta y yo queremos hacer una noticia.- Extendió una mano para atraerla ante la atención de todos los presentes. Por otro lado Gilbert se preguntaba si es que eso era más importante que su corazón. El austriaco le dedico una leve sonrisa a la aludida y prosiguió- Dentro de unos días nos vamos a casar.- Alzo en alto la copa, seguido de sus invitados a excepción de alguien. Un atónito Gilbert.

-_Cinco… cuatro…- _Contaron con entusiasmo.

-No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando…- Murmuro aun en un estado de shock.

"_¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Ni siquiera salían, ni eran novios para justificar aquello! ¿Cómo diablos paso? ¿Ella me estuvo ocultando lo del podrido y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de contármelo? ¿Hace cuanto que estaban saliendo? ¿Por qué me mintió? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no fue capaz al menos de comentármelo? ¡Mierda!" _Estas y más preguntas rondaron en la cabeza del mismo. Aquella noticia y sorpresa era tan grande que no supo ni siquiera como tomarla, y estaba en un estado de shock que inconscientemente dejo caer la copa. La misma se rompió en varios pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

-_Tres… dos…_

-No puede ser… no es cierto…- Murmuro así mismo. – ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- Fue grande el grito, que los demás frenaron con el brindis sin poder darle la bienvenida al año nuevo.

-¿Gil, que ocurre?- La castaña se acerco preocupada por su amigo. – ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quieres saber que diablos me pasa?- Alzo aun más la voz. Todos se centraron en el. Los murmuros no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE PASAR ESTO! ¡NO PUEDEN CASARSE!

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirlo? ¡Deja de hacer una escena imbécil!

-¡NO PUEDEN!

-Eres patético… ¿Creíste que ella te elegiría a ti, un idiota, como marido? ¡Si solo te ve como un amigo, no me hagas reír!

-Por favor Gil…

Cerró con fuerza los puños, apretó con fuerza y rabia los dientes, y contuvo las ganas de golpear al estirado. Si no fuera que Elizabeta estaba en el medio, lo molería a golpes

-Bien.- Se dirigió a la salida dejando atrás a medio mundo sorprendido y sin comentar siquiera por lo que acababa de suceder. –Ni se molesten en invitarme, no pienso ir…

-¡¿Gilbert, a donde vas!? ¡Vuelve!

-E-espero que sean felices…- Dicho esto, se largo de aquel infierno con odio y con ganas de llorar a la vez. -Vaya vida de mierda…

Al día siguiente nadie supo nada de Gilbert y no se supo nada más de él…

_Hasta ahora…_

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

Hola mi gente bonita! ¡tanto tiempo! ¿como están? jajajaja, hace mucho que no escribía un PruHun y la verdad que tenia este proyecto desde hace un montón y no podía esperar para subirlo. ¿Les gusto? ¿Ya vieron que Gilbo fue un LELO? Pobre... jajajajaja yo también me reí con tan solo imaginármelo (hasta mi hermana me hizo un dibujo del Bad Touch Trió como nerds :B

Bien esto era solo un prologo de la historia, a partir de ahora las locuras empiezan y eso que ando a full. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Cambio de planes

**Cambio de Planes**

**L. A. California-Actualidad**

–¡QUE MARAVILLOSA ES MI VIDA! KESESESE ~ – Un joven albino de veintisiete años, más o menos, festejaba a los gritos junto con sus dos amigos la victoria que consiguieron en un partido nada amistoso de Basketball contra otros compañeros de trabajo. -¿Vieron la paliza que le di a esos imbéciles? – Pregunto animado mientras que reponía las energías.

– Tranquilo Gil, si lo vimos. Nosotros también les dimos una buena paliza – Rió un moreno de ojos verdes y de sonrisa carismática.

– Antonio tiene razón Gilbo, no te lleves todo el crédito. – Un rubio de ojos azules, dio la razón al moreno.

– Ajá…- Bufo el aludido. – ¡Pero si no fuera por mí, no le hubiéramos ganado a esos patanes!

– Pero deberías agradecernos mon ami, sin nosotros no hubieras ganado y no podrías haberle aplastado el orgullo a esos idiotas como lo hiciste hace un momento. – Insistió el rubio. Era imposible de hacer entender a un cabezota como el albino.

– Concuerdo con Francis, Gil.

– Tsk... ¡Bien!- Chasqueo la lengua molesto por no poder llevarse todo el triunfo. –Se lo debo a ustedes chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a festejar nuestra victoria?- Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se apoyo sobre ambos hombros de sus amigos en un fuerte abrazo. – ¡Yo invito! Kesesese.

Sin nada más que perder, ambos aceptaron la invitación del albino. Siguieron hablando y festejando mientras que se dirigían hacia los vestidores para después salir a aprovechar la invitación del más escandaloso del trío y festejar a lo grande, al estilo Beilschmidt.

Desde que Gilbert se mudo a Estados unidos, abandonando su vida antigua en Alemania, se formo el famoso "Bad Touch Trío" o mejor conocido como "Los Malos amigos". Compuesto por sus dos mejores amigos, Francis Bonnefoy (Francés, de modales impecables, caballero y de afinidad a tocar y meter mano en donde no debe) y Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Español, de una sonrisa encantadora, amistoso y algo despistado). Nadie supo cómo es que los tres se habían conocido. Muchos dicen que por una fiesta, otros por la fama de ganar mujeres. Pero lo que nadie pudo contradecir, es que están unidos por la misma pasión que tienen por su trabajo en la empresa musical, forman aquel trío único (Aunque también están unidos por los puntos anteriores).

Cabezas y dueños de las fiestas más alocadas de toda California, donde nadie sobrevive y menos sin una dosis de diversión extrema.

– ¿Y a donde vamos a festejar? – Pregunto el castaño mientras que colocaba su bolso sobre su brazo derecho, mirando atento al albino.

– ¿Les parece si vamos al lugar de anoche? – Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras que caminaba sin preocupación alguna. –Aparte soy cliente VIP.

– ¿En donde estaban esas gemelas? ¿Las rubias de largas piernas? Yo no tengo problema si es que ellas van mon ami. – Esbozo una sonrisa, cargada de picardía, típica del francés cuando empezaba a formular sus planes para la noche.

–Siento interrumpir tus fantasías mi amigo, pero yo ya las reclame noche. – Alzo el pecho con aire de orgullo por hacer notar su última conquista. –Amanecí con dos bellezas en mi grandiosa cama. Ni te imaginas lo bien que la pasamos haciendo un trío… Kesesese ~

– ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si tarde media hora para convencer a una de las dos para que me acompañara un rato!

–Eso, Francis amigo mío, se llama tener "Experiencia". – esbozo una sonrisa altanera. –Tienes que manejarlas como si fuera un libro abierto, decirle lo que les gusta oír, unas cuantas sonrisas y lindas palabras… y ¡Boom! Ya están en tu cama disfrutando de una noche placentera. Cosa que tú no haces porque siempre estas poniéndole una mano encima antes de que ellas te den su consentimiento…

– ¡Pero yo les eché el ojo primero!

–Suerte para la próxima ~- Uso un tono de voz cantarina para provocar más al francés por aquel fracaso. Le divertía verlo enojado, aunque no era muy común. –Ah, si y eres muy lento, a ese paso te quitare todas las mujeres que veas esta noche.

– ¡Eres un mal amigo!– Acuso el otro apuntándolo con el dedo índice, mientras que sacaba un pañuelo rosa y dramatizaba un llanto con lágrimas falsas. El albino no pudo contener más así que dejo escapar una gran y sonora carcajada. Como adora ver a su amigo molesto y enojado.

–Por cierto…– Después de componerse ante la risa, desvió la mirada a su otro amigo que se encontraba muy callado en ese momento. – ¡Tierra llamando a Toño! – Extendió una mano cerca del rostro del aludido para hacerlo bajar de las nubes, o de "TomatoLandia", como Gilbert suele llamar – ¿Hay alguien ahí?– Enarco una ceja al ver la cara de idiota que ponía este siempre al estar en sus pensamientos. De alguna forma u otra, la cara de su amigo le hacía recordar a su viejo yo, aquel imbécil enamorado que se moría por estar al lado de una chica. Era muy patético, realmente patético y triste, comparando a su yo de ahora.

– ¡Hey Gil! ¿Qué pasa? – Le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

–Lo que pasa es que de nuevo estabas en tu mundo…- Comento negando con la cabeza.

– ¿En serio? Vaya, perdón entonces…

–Tsk, eres todo un caso Antonio… – Suspiro pesado. –Quería saber si es que hiciste alguna aventura anoche. – Enarco una ceja, expectante por saber de las aventuras del moreno.

–Eh… Si, conocí a una linda chica para ser sincero. – Las mejillas del mismo empezar a sonrojarse levemente. Al parecer debió ser realmente una linda chica para surcar aquel efecto en el.

-¿Solo una?- Pregunto sorprendido. El castaño asintió con una leve sonrisa. –Debe de ser linda entonces… ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Sabes su nombre?

Asintió nuevamente ante el cuestionario de su amigo –Si, ella es realmente guapa y se llama Emma ¡Deberías conocerla! ¡Ella es un encanto! – Exclamo emocionado.

-Tenemos a un tonto enamorado…- Murmuro así mismo mientras que se llevaba una mano a la frente. Realmente el castaño es un caso único. – ¿Y la vas a invitar?

-No lo sé, es que no quiero arruinar nuestro festejo…- Comento levemente apenado.

-Gilbo et moi no tenemos problemas en que invites a la dama mon ami.- Salto el francés que se había cansado de ser ignorado por sus amigos. – ¿Cierto Gil?

-¿Ah, no?- Pregunto el moreno sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no! Kesesese ~ Eres libre de invitar a las chicas que quieras y hacer lo que se te plazca, es tu vida ¿no? – Enarco una ceja acompañada con una picara sonrisa. El aludido estaba más que sorprendido y dirigió su mirada a su otro amigo que le asentía con gusto.

El castaño esbozo una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a los otros, tirándose encima de ellos, en un gran abrazo. –Entonces la llamare en casa.- Murmuro para si, manteniendo aquella grande sonrisa. Los tres siguieron hablando sobre mujeres y de lo que se pondrían para la esperada noche. Siguieron discutiendo hasta que un tema muy en particular salió en debate.

– ¿A quién le toca manejar esta noche?- Pregunto un curioso francés.

–A mi no me miren – Se defendió el de ojos carmesí. –Yo ya lo hice anoche ¿recuerdan? – Los tres se turnaban una noche para conducir por turnos y hacerlo más democrático. Sin embargo el albino detestaba serlo cuando le tocaba, aunque lo disfrutaba mucho más cuando era la hora de volver a casa, como anoche que se volvió a casa con la compañía de dos preciosuras, y no, esas preciosuras no eran ese par de idiotas que los hace llamar amigos. –Aparte hoy mi grandiosa persona invita los tragos.

–Creo que le toca hoy a Toño– Afirmo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

–No- contesto el español mientras que tenia la mirada fija ¿en la nada? –Yo ya fui anteanoche. Pareceré un poco tonto pero no tanto… así que lamento desilusionarte Francis, pero de esta no te escapas- Rió el mismo.

–Merde… y yo que pensé que podría encarar al español voleado…– Se resigno suspirando pesado.

–Lastima ~– En coro y con voz cantarina, repitieron los otros dos al unísono.

–Pero una cosa si, nos buscas en tu Jaguar nuevo – Comento con una gran sonrisa altanera. El rubio empalideció. – Oh si, ¿creíste que no había enterado que tienes un Jaguar nuevo? No te saldrás con la tuya Bonnefoy– Amenazo el otro.

El rubio empezó a maldecir en voz baja y se volvió nuevamente al otro. -¿Cómo sabias que tengo un Jaguar nuevo?- Lo miro incrédulo.

– ¿Solo crees que uso mis contactos para conseguir solamente mujeres? – Enarco una ceja triunfante. –Se nota que no me conoces tío- Dejo escapar una risa.

– ¡Antonio! ¿Fuiste tú? – Se dirigió hacia el moreno indignado.

–Lo siento tío, pero es que Gilbert se estaba poniendo pesado… – Se defendió el de ojos verdes. –Pero ya sabes lo molesto que es cuando se pone así…– Dio un suspiro pesado.

– ¡Hey, eso no es cierto! – Salto el aludido.

– ¡Nada de "Lo siento", eres un mal amigo! – Empezó a dramatizar con su pañuelo rosa otras de su escenas ya planeadas, solamente para hacer sentir mal al Castaño.

– ¡Señor Beilschmidt, señor! – Los tres amigos seguían discutiendo hasta que aquella voz le hicieron parar. Gilbert se volteo al ser nombrado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al saber quien lo llamaba.

– ¡Pero mira quien es! ¡No es más que mi amigo…!– Se volteo hacia los otros dos, haciendo gestos para que le ayudaran.

– ¡Toris!_– _Exclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

– ¡Toris, amigo mío! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ – _ Se acerco a este con una gran sonrisa y no dudo en darle un gran abrazo amistoso. El castaño se incorporo con la respiración agitada. Le costó miles en localizar al albino, peor cuando este no aparece de mañana, aunque no debería de quejarse ¿para eso es su trabajo, no?

– Señor Beilschmidt…_– _ Murmuro mientras que tranquilizaba su respiración. –Que bueno que lo encontré a tiempo señor… lo necesitan en el estudio de inmediato.

– ¿Hmm? Dime, ¿Qué es tan importante como para no poder salir a festejar mi triunfo?

– El señor Jones tiene trabajo para usted, señor.

– Tsk…_– _ Chasqueo la lengua de mala gana –Bien, gracias por avisar. Avísale que en media hora estaré allá. _– _ Sin decir nada más, el castaño se retiro con prisa a seguir con su trabajo.

– ¿Significa que no saldremos?_– _Pregunto Francis con algo de interés sobre el trabajo del albino.

– ¡Claro que si!_ – _ Chillo Gilbert _– _¿Alguna vez cancele alguna fiesta?_– _ Enarco una ceja, observando con disgusto a los otros dos.

– No… que yo me acuerde _– _Salto Antonio.

– ¡Porque nunca lo hice! Tsk…_– _ Dirigió una mirada rápida a su reloj de mano. Si no se apuraba, seguramente recibiría quejas de su jefe. –Como sea, me tengo que ir. A la noche les cuento las nuevas…_– _Murmuro con cansancio.

– ¡Animo, Gil!

– ¡Pórtate bien, mon amour!

– ¡Muéranse, y de una manera no tan genial! – Maldecía ante las sonoras carcajadas del moreno y del rubio, mientras que arrastraba los pies de mala gana en dirección a la oficina de su jefe.

Alfred F. Jones, el Sr. Jones o Al como suele Gilbert llamarlo, es su jefe. Si, algunos se preguntaran como es que un joven de 19 años sea dueño de una empresa musical multimillonaria o como Gilbert llego a ser uno de sus empleados estrellas. Simple. Alfred heredo todo aquello gracias a su padre, aunque no le agradaba mucho estar solo ya que él fue lo unido que le quedaba de familia. En fin, el heredo todo aquello y tomo el cargo de la empresa familiar siendo muy joven aunque disfruta de todo aquello ya que la música es su pasión. ¿Y cómo es que Gilbert llego a involucrarse en la vida de Alfred?, simple, cuando huyo de Alemania para una nueva vida y como no tenía dinero claramente necesitaba un trabajo. Aun recuerda todo como si fuera ayer…

_No había pasado ni dos horas de su llegada a otro país, uno con el que había soñado en pisar, desde niño. El problema era que no conocía a nadie y no tenia donde quedarse. Después de recordar lo mal que había pasado en aquella celebración supuso que dormir en la calle no sería mala idea. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras que vaciaba el vaso de whisky, tratando de ahogar todas sus penas de una vez por toda un le dolía pensar en que su amada estaría en estos momentos con otro y no con él._

–_Que vida de mierda…– Murmuro cabizbaja mientras que apoyaba su frente sobre la mesa de madera._

–_Hey ¿Por qué tan pesimista amigo?– Pregunto un joven con voz chillona para los oídos del albino –Por lo menos no perdiste alguien… – El joven murmuro en voz baja. Este levanto la vista dirigiéndole una mirada de desconcierto._

– _¿Amigo? ¿Y tú que diablos sabes si perdí a alguien o no?– Arrastro las palabras con desprecio mientras que le dirigía una mirada de odio._

–_Simplemente lo supuse, aunque creo que me equivoque… – Le dedico una sonrisa tímida –Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿A quién perdiste?_

–_Tsk… que más da, no pierdo nada con hablar con un desconocido…– Se encogió de hombros sin dar mucha vuelta al hablar de su vida –Perdí al amor de mi vida y huí de casa. No fui capaz de recuperarla al menos…– Volvió a suspirar._

–_Lo siento…_

–_No necesito tu lastima…– Escupió con arrogancia. –Y ahora que estamos hablando de mi vida, dime, ¿Perdiste a alguien?– Lo miro con curiosidad._

_Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron, al parecer Gilbert empezó a arrepentirse por abrir la boca. –A mi padre…- Le dedico una rápida sonrisa al ver el rostro del otro._

–_Yo no… realmente…- Tartamudeo, no sabía realmente que decir._

–_Yo tampoco necesito tu lastima, ¿Sabes?- Enarco una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa divertida._

–_Touche.- Se limito a decir. –Bien, viendo que ambos estamos sufriendo y que eso es muy curioso…- Levanto en alto el vaso vació. – ¿Por qué no brindamos por nuestras penas?_

_Lo miro incrédulo y después esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras que alzaba otro vaso vació que se encontró a su alcance. – ¿Por nuestras vidas miserables?_

– _¡Por nuestras vidas miserables! Kesesese ~ – Rió con entusiasmo mientras que hacia chocar ambos vasos._

–_Tu risa es muy rara, pero lo mismo me caes bien. Por cierto, soy Alfred._

–_Yo Gilbert, no me quejo de tu voz… pero también me caes bien._

–_Sabes, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien a partir de ahora… puedo presentirlo…_

– _¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres uno de esos psíquicos locos?– Enarco una ceja curioso mientras que exageraba con las manos. Su nuevo amigo no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, mientras que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza._

– _Si lo fuera, ni estaría aquí en este momento. – Confeso con una leve sonrisa._

_-Buen punto…– Murmuro mientras que analizaba detenidamente las palabras del otro. _

_Y así continuaron hablando de las miserables y desdichadas vidas que tenían y de las cosas en común que ambos compartían, como la música por ejemplo. Gilbert nunca creyó que se haría un amigo rápidamente y menos que en un fututo tendría una relación profesional y una amistad muy intima con aquel desconocido que conoció alguna vez en aquel bar._

–Imbécil…_– _Murmuró con un gran sonrisa al recordar aquella escena. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que llego a ser buen amigo de un niñato como su jefe pero bueno, él fue quien le dio aquella excelente vida que gozaba con todos los lujos después de todo. Así que se lo agradecía profundamente.

Apresuro el paso para no llegar tarde, quería desocuparse lo más antes posible para continuar con la fiesta. _– _¡Muy bien, el Rey ya llego! ¡¿Qué tienes para mí Al?!_ – _Grito mientras que abría las puertas de la oficina de tan solo un empujón y hacia una de sus típicas entradas triunfantes, con una sonrisa que radiaba arrogancia y suficiencia, y orgullo con el pecho en alto. Adoraba hacer aquellas entradas.

–Señor Jones para ti, Beilschmidt._ – _Le reprocho un rubio con cejas muy pobladas.

–Si, si, como tu digas…_– _Bufo mientras que rodaba los ojos y dirigió la mirada su jefe.– ¿Qué tienes para mí? – Pregunto entusiasmado.

¡Tranquilo Arthie!_– _Rió este ante ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el otro rubio al albino. –No es un crimen llamar a tu jefe por su nombre pila… que yo sepa…– Murmuro animado. –Siéntate Gilbo. Hay una gran noticia de la que tengo que contarte… a solas…– Le dedico un guiño al rubio. Este simplemente bufo con el ceño fruncido mientras que un leve rubor se apoderaba de su rostro.

–Bien. Si necesita algo señor, estaré en mi oficina…– Comento dedicándole otra mirada asesina a un Gilbert confundido, antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

Gilbert simplemente contemplo aquella escena desde su lugar en silencio. Siempre pensó que había algo entre su jefe y aquel británico de cejas pobladas, pero nunca fue capaz de confirmar sus sospechas hasta ahora. No le importaba ni en lo más mínimo sobre las aventuras que tendrían estos dos, total ¿quién es él para juzgar la sexualidad de su jefe? Sin olvidar que aun le debe la vida…

–Bien, aquí me tienes Al, ¿Cual es la "Gran noticia" de la que debas contarme?– Se cruzo de piernas mientras que hacía a un lado aquella rara experiencia que tuvo hace unos segundos atrás y se centro en lo más importante.

– ¡Ah si! – Exclamo mientras que despegaba la vista de la puerta y se dirigió a su empleado más preciado. –Como veras mi querido Gilbert. Te he hecho venir hasta aquí porque tengo un trabajo en el que pienso que lo cumplirás con mucho éxito, como siempre – Dio una pausa.

– ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el ese dichoso trabajo? – Pregunto con mucho interés.

–Una gira de Europa hacia Francia, Paris para ser más exacto. Y es con una de las mas resientes estrellas en ascenso que firmo con nosotros hace muy poco.

–Mmm, suena muy tentador… ¿Y quién es el afortunado o afortunada?

– ¿Gilbert? ¿Mon Amour? – Pregunto una voz detrás de él. La sangre se le helo al reconocer aquella voz, una gota de sudor recorrió por su sien y una corriente de escalofríos no tardaron en aparecer. Reconocía aquella voz en cualquier lado. Nunca pensó en volver a escucharla hasta ahora ¿Acaso estaba en una pesadilla?

Se giro lentamente hasta que sus ojos, abiertos como platos, se fijaron en aquella silueta de una rubia. –Oh, no… Mierda…– Fue lo único que pudo articular, pues nunca creyó que una loca psicópata como Françoise Bonnefoy sería su afortunada clienta**.**

– ¡Françoise, querida! – Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa radiante. De un salto se dirigió hacia la rubia para estrecharla en un cálido abrazo, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

–"_¿Pero que mierda esta sucediendo aquí?"_ – Se pregunto Gilbert mientras que observaba incrédulo aquella "tierna" escena.

– ¡Alfred, mon cher!

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Apoyo las manos en ambos hombros de la joven mientras que la observaba detenidamente. –Pensé que nos reuniríamos más tarde…– Comento con un deje de curiosidad.

–Si, lo sé pero es que no podía esperar por saber quien me acompañaría en mi gira. – Esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras que le dedicaba un guiño a Gilbert. Si las miradas matasen, en este preciso momento Gilbert estaría siendo violado por la rubia loca y psicópata, por la mirada que esta le dedicaba mientras que abrazaba. –"_Ya te encontré mon amour, de mi no te escaparas"_– Susurro por lo bajo -que para el albino era unos movimientos de labios que rápidamente capto su mensaje- y le lanzo un beso al aire mientras se relamía los labios eróticamente. Por instinto de seguir viviendo, este se levanto de su lugar de un salto sin fijarse que se llevaba la mesita ratona por delante con tan solo tener la idea de huir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

– ¡Hey Gilbo! ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el rubio mientras que deshacía el abrazo de la rubia y se acercaba al aludido.

–Ehh, no quiero arruinarles su pequeño encuentro, así que si me disculpan…

–Tonterías, estas en un buen momento. Te presento a tu Afortunada, la señorita Françoise Bonnefoy, una amiga mía.

Le tomo tiempo antes de reaccionar. Parecía toda una pesadilla, una broma, un mal juego. – ¿Es una broma de mal gusto cierto? – Pregunto con cierta desconfianza, pues rogaba que aquello no fuera de verdad como temía.

– ¿Y por que tendría que ser una broma de mal gusto?– Alfred ladeo la cabeza incrédulo.

– ¿Y por que ella tiene que ser la supuesta afortunada?– Contraataco enarcando una ceja.

– Pues si no te diste cuenta, Gilbert mon amour– Salto la rubia. –Mi carrera esta en la cima, así que hable con Alfred para que me asignara el mejor representante y por lo visto eres tu…– Le dedico un guiño.

–"_Así que lo tenia todo planeado… ¡Si que es una psicópata, le falta un tornillo!"_ – Las gotas de sudor recorrían por su sien ante el nerviosismo que tenia – ¿_Qué estará planeando? No me fió de ella… ¿Aun seguirá resentida por haberla botado?... Pareciera que lo supero, pero aun así no debo confiar en ella ¡Es una Bonnefoy, maldición! Conociendo a su hermano, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…"_– Se planteaba aquello mientras que un carraspeo lo sacaba de su mente.

– ¿Y bien Gilbert, puedo confiar en ti? – Los otros dos estaban expectantes de su respuesta. Sin poder hacer nada mas, Gilbert se resigno dando un largo suspiro mientras que asentía con la cabeza lentamente. – ¡Sabia que puedo confiar en ti!– Exclamo el más joven con alegría.

– ¡Oh Oui! ¡C'est tres Magnifique! – Se abalanzo sobre el albino de manera efusiva, rodeando su cuello en un abrazo. –La pasaremos muy bien, tan solo tú, yo y nadie mas…– Susurro en voz baja cerca del oído del mismo. Este trago una gran cantidad de saliva.

– ¡Yey, ya no veo la hora para divertirnos! – Rodó los ojos y comento con sarcasmo, intentando huir de las manos largas de la rubia. –Bien Al, si es que no hay nada mas que deba que comentar… pues nos vemos después – Rápidamente se acerco hacia la salida. No veía la hora de ir a festejar lo que tenia pendiente y olvidar que tiene que hacer una gira con "su" rubia menos favorita.

–En realidad hay una cosa mas…

– ¿Qué es? – Suspiro volteándose cansado.

–Mañana salen a la mañana. La gira empieza en unos tres días y tiene que estar en Francia lo más antes posible. Necesito que te encuentres con la señorita Bonnefoy en el aeropuerto, y partirán en el avión privado de la empresa… ¿Puedo confiar en ti? –

– ¿Mañana? ¡P-pero para mañana tenia otros planes! "_Mierda, era lo único que me faltaba… Tranquilo Gilbert, no será tan malo como lo crees… a lo mejor la pasaras bien y te divertirás mucho, mucho ¿o no?... mientras que sea más rápido, mucho mejor. Así que tranquilo, muchacho. Sonríe como si nunca lo hubieras hecho. Bien, y ahora huye de este lugar y vamos a tomar unas buenas cervezas para olvidar lo sucedido ¿si?_" – Bien, ahí estaré mañana a la primera hora… Confía en mí, no te arrepentirás Al… "_Aunque yo ya estoy empezando a hacerlo…"_– Bufo cansado. Se despidió de los presentes y a paso apresurado se dirigió a su auto para disfrutar lo que le queda de la noche.

* * *

**Foxtail/West Hollywood-California, 23 Hs.**

La Noche callo tan rápido en la ciudad de Los Ángeles que Gilbert no se dio cuenta de aquello, es mas, ni le importaba. Lo único que tenia en mente era sacarse de encima a esa rubia y por lo menos disfrutar de lo que le queda de libertad antes de cumplir su condena._ –"Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ella iba a ser "mi supuesta afortunada" no habría aceptado el trabajo ni muerto… Tsk… que mas ¡Le hice una promesa a Al! Mierda, odio cuando me hace hacer promesas ridículas… ¡que va, después de la gira me vengare de el! ¡Eso haré! Kesesese ~ Aun así, tratare de pasarla bien por lo menos aunque no tengo que descuidarme mucho porque ESA LOCA de seguro esta planeando algo en mi contra…"– _Suspiro cansado mientras que llegaba a la entrada principal del antro. _–"Bien Gilbo, pásala bien como si fuera tu noche, aunque es tu ultima noche antes de morir en la hoguera, y trata de cazar a todas la faldas andantes que puedas…"– Siguió la platica consigo mismo hasta darse cuenta que el patota que cuidaba la entrada le deseo una buena velada._

–Que tenga una buena noche Sr. Beilschmidt– Le deseo un hombre Moreno, de gran complexión física y estatura, mientras que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Este obtuvo su trabajo gracias al albino, por algo siempre se mostraba agradecido con el mismo.

–Si, si, tu también que tengas una buena noche Johann. – Le deseo sin darle importancia alguna mientras que seguía caminando hasta el interior del local, sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

La música se podía oír a todo volumen desde la entrada del lugar. A estas horas ya se encontraba arrebatada de gente joven y se podía sentir la diversión y la buena vibra en el aire. Si, esta noche era su noche. Nada y nadie podrá arruinarle y más porque festejara un triunfo que tenía pendiente desde temprano. Mientras que seguía caminando a pasos lentos, altaneros, llenos de orgullo y propios de su persona, un grupo de personas -conocidos tal vez- se acercaron como imanes para saludar o simplemente pedir favores… como de costumbre –_"Malditas moscas"_ – Pensó Gilbert mientras que les dedicaba una sonrisa falsa aunque esta estaba llena de desprecio. –_"Siempre lo mismo, si no fuera por mi plata en estos momentos, si te he visto no me acuerdo… Tsk, con tan solo estar cerca de este tipo de persona me revuelve el estomago"_ –

–Hola Gil, estas muy guapo hoy. – Halagó una castaña mientras que abraza con mucho cariño al albino.

–Hola cariño, lo mismo digo de ti. No estas para nada mal. – Guiño un ojo. –_"Perra… no me sorprende que quiera mi dinero…"_– Pensó mientras que trataba de deshacerse de aquel empalagoso abrazo.

– ¡Hey Gil!

– ¿Cómo estas Gil? Me dijeron que obtuviste una Grandiosa victoria esta mañana ¡Felicidades!

– ¿Eso es cierto?

– ¡Era de esperarse de nuestro Campeón!

– ¡Felicidades Gilbert!

– ¡Ese es nuestro Gilbert!

Los aplausos y saludos -o más bien gritos de felicitación- no tardaron en estallar. Más gente empezó a rodear al albino en un círculo para seguir felicitando por su victoria, y llenarle de cumplidos o darle unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. En vez de sentirse bien por aquello, empezó a agobiarse al ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar festejando con sus verdaderos amigos y no con gente como esta. Respiro hondo para serenarse y esbozar una gran y perfecta sonrisa.

–KESESESE ~ ¡AGRADESCO A TODOS POR SUS SALUDOS! – Grito a todo pulmón. –A SI QUE… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO EMPEZAMOS CON ESTA FIESTA?! – Exclamo con todo entusiasmo mientras que los gritos se hacían oír y la música empezaba a sonar para animar _su_ fiesta. De manera estratégica, se escabullo del montón de gente –gente falsa e interesada. Fáciles de comprar su compañía- y se acerco a unas mesas alejadas de todo el bullicio donde encontró al rubio y al moreno manteniendo una agradable charla. –_"Gracias al cielo que somos VIP"_ – Se alegro mientras que se acercaba a dicha mesa.

– ¡Hey Gil! – Saludo el moreno.

– ¡Gilbo, mon Cher! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunto el francés.

–Veo que aun siguen con vida… es una lastima… – Murmuró haciendo una mueca de decepción.

–¡Hey! – Saltaron los dos al unísono. – ¿Por qué eres tan cruel mon ami? – Fingió estar lastimado, secándose con su típico pañuelo rosado las lagrimas falsas.

– ¡Sin nosotros no existiría el "Bad Touch Trío", así que reconoce que nos extrañarías tío! – Dijo Antonio cruzándose de brazos con una radiante sonrisa.

– ¡Tu vida no seria nada genial sin nuestra presencia! – El rubio enarco una ceja divertida.

–Tsk… ¡Bien! – Bufo molesto mientras que tomaba lugar en medio de los otro dos. –Pero no será una sorpresa cuando en las titulares de las noticias aparezcan "Rubio pervertido y Castaño pedófilo, aparecieron en el canal…"– Estallo a carcajadas al ver la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos, intentado imaginarse aquello. –Aunque tienen razón… mi vida no seria igual sin ustedes…

–Awww ¡Alguien se puso melancólico! – Comento con retintín

–Ohhh Gilbo, ¡Aller con tito Francis para que te de un abrazo _cariñoso_!– Comento con una clara insinuación de que no iba a ser un simple abrazo.

–No, mejor no, prefiero mil veces abrazar a toño antes de que me pongas tu garras encima…– Comento con una cara de desagrado mientras que se apegaba mas al español. Los tres estallaron a carcajadas y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa.

–Y bien Gilbo, ¿Cuáles son la nuevas? – Pregunto un curioso español.

– ¡Cierto! – Salto el francés. – ¡Desembucha mon ami! – exigió, es mas, ordeno expectante por el nuevo trabajo de su amigo.

–Si ustedes lo quieren… – Comento con desgano mientras que dejaba el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa. Se cruzo de brazos y le dedico una mirada a los presentes y suspiro con pesadez. –A que no adivinan a quien tengo que representar…

– ¿Es alguien conocido? – Pregunto un curioso moreno. El otro asintió ante su pregunta.

– ¡Ya se! ¿C'est une femme? – Ahora pregunto el rubio francés con una sonrisa picara. El Albino nuevamente asintió sin decir nada al respecto.

– ¿La conocemos? ¿Es encantadora? – Inquirió Antonio

–Si, es realmente encantadora… ¡Ni se lo imaginan! – Rodó los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

–Mmm… Creo yo saber quien es…– Comento Francis dudativo.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntaron los otros dos con sorpresa. –A ver… ¿Quién es? – Salto Gilbert.

– ¿Qué gano si acierto? – Enarco una ceja con interés.

–Tener el placer de manosear el culo de Toño. – Sin darle la oportunidad al moreno de replicar algo, al rubio se le ilumino la cara con aquella propuesta.

– ¡ES UN TRATO! – Acepto limpiándose la comisura de los labios al haberse escurrido la baba en pesar en el culo de su amigo español.

–Bien, ahora dinos ¿Quién es mi…_"afortunada"?_ – Pregunto asqueado

–Simple…– Miro a los otros con cara de intriga. Gilbert golpeo la mesa como si redoblara tambores. –Ma soeur Françoise.

Gilbert sorprendido por la astucia del rubio, dedico una mirada lastimosa al español, al que tardo en captar su mensaje. –Perdón Toño, pero un trato es un trato…– Sonrió con malicia ante la cara de incredulidad del chico. –_"Pobre Tío…"_– Pensó Gilbert.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era…tu hermanita? – Pregunto ignorando las quejas del moreno sobre su trasero que no es un trofeo.

–Simple mon ami. Por tu cara de desagrado y como si hubieras visto al mismísimo diablo, fue simple deducir que ma soeur tenia algo que ver –Sonrió con orgullo. –Y porque ella me dijo que pediría que tu la representaras para su nueva gira… Simple… - Se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hacia su nuevo premio. El español se estremeció ante la mirada del francés.

–Como sea… ¡Toño estate quieto!– Le grito al español que se aferraba en el brazo del albino.

– ¡No quiero!

–Tranquilo, Francis no te meterá una mano encima mientras que este…

– ¿Lo prometes? – Lo miro esperanzado.

–Ja, pero solo por esta noche. Mañana tengo que partir temprano.

– ¡Joder!… – Murmuro mientras que empezaba a idear un plan para escapar de Francis. – ¿Y que harás con ella? – Pregunto mientras que cambiaba de tema.

– ¿Cómo que quieres que haga? – Pregunto incrédulo mientras que daba un sorbo de cerveza.

– ¿Te acostaras con ella? – inquirió curioso.

– ¡Claro que no! Tuve suficiente con ella en una noche. Ni pienso involucrarme con ella de nuevo… ¡Esta loca!

–Pues te recuerdo que están hablando de ma petite soeur, y no voy a aceptar que hablan de ella así a sus espaldas. – Comento un Francis no tan contento de que hablen sobre su hermanita.

– ¿Pero que diablos? – Bufo Gilbert molesto. – ¡Si hasta tú estas de acuerdo de que ella no es una santa!

–Aun así, ella es mi hermana menor y quiero que la respeten. – Se cruzo de brazos molesto. –Y recuerda Gilbo que aun no olvido del día en que te encontré poniéndole tus manos encima… – Saco su pañuelo mientras que se "quebraba" al recordar aquel día fatal.

**Un Año atrás- Fiesta de Año nuevo/Mansión de los Bonnefoy**

_La fiesta de año nuevo se llevaba a cabo en la casa de Francis Bonnefoy. Una de las cinco mansiones más grandes de todo Los Ángeles -contando con la de Gilbert también- Un tipo de descendencia francesa, de gusto y modales impecables, y poseedor de un lado muy salvaje que se le llega a escapar cuando se presentan fiesta, como la de esta noche. _

_La casa se encontraba repleta de gente, más conocidos que amigos, música buena y por supuesto que bebida._

– _¡Buena fiesta Francis! – Le felicito Antonio mientras que trataba de ligar con una chica mas alta que el._

– _¡Cierto! Nunca creí que te superarías… debo de admitir que hasta me superaste…– Gilbert le dio una palmada en el hombro con entusiasmo y continuo antes de que el otro dijera algo al respecto. – ¡Pero no te hagas ilusiones de que me superaras siempre! – Advirtió con una gran sonrisa._

–_Gracias Toño, gracias Gilbo… pero esta fiesta esta siendo un éxito gracias a ustedes, así que también les daré el crédito a ustedes._

–_Bien, si no hay nada mas que hacer… me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí… ¿no necesitas nada más?_

– _¡Ah si! Ya que vas por ahí necesito que me hagas el favor de traer mas hielo para los cócteles._

–_Bien… ¿nada más?_ – _enarco una ceja divertida mientras que el francés negaba con la cabeza. Gilbert silbaba una canción cualquiera mientras que se dirigía a la cocina en busca del bendito hielo hasta que una figura le hizo detener. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras que la observa con los ojos bien abiertos. Allí se encontraba una mujer rubia, hermosa según Gilbert, que estaba bebiendo sola. –"Que hermosa_…"– _pensó Gilbert mientras que se acomodaba la corbata y_ _alisaba su camisa de arrugas imaginarias. Carraspeo la garganta para llamar su atención. Esta se volteo mirándolo de reojo mientras que esbozaba una sensual sonrisa. –"Extremadamente hermosa…y definitivamente de me la llevo a la cama"– Se dijo así mismo mientras que se acercaba a ella._

–_No creí encontrarme a una belleza como tú en esta cocina…– Comento guiñando un ojo –Me estaba preguntando que hacia una hermosa mujer sola aquí en vez de estar en la fiesta…_

–_Me gusta… disfrutar del silencio. – Ella también guiño un ojo._

–_Mmm… ya veo. Somos dos entonces…– Dijo mientras que tomaba asiento al lado de la rubio. Empezó a inspeccionarla disimuladamente. De cabellera rubia, ojos azule violáceos, de curvas perfectas y de una figura esplendida. –"Será fácil convencerla que se acueste conmigo. Será pan comido…"– Se dijo así mismo, esbozando una seductora sonrisa._

– _¿Te molestaría que te acompañe? – Ronroneo cerca del oído de la rubia._

–_Non mon cher…– Murmuro rozando los labios del albino._

–"_¡Es francesa!, Oh la lá! ¡Me gane la lotería!"_

_En solo cuestión de segundos los dos se estaban comiendo a besos. Gilbert alzo a la rubia depositándola sobre la mesada de la cocina. Empezó a besarla en el cuello, haciendo un recorrido de besos y unas cuantas mordidas, hasta el escote ajeno, logrando sacarle varios suspiros y unos cuantos gemidos._

_-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Grito Francis, haciendo que ambos se separaran del susto. El rubio no se encontraba para nada feliz al haber encontrado a su mejo amigo con… ¡su hermanita! En una situación como aquella. Le dedico un mirada asesina a Gilbert –que este capto separándose de la rubia rápidamente- y luego se dirigió hacia su hermana. – ¡__Françoise, ma chère!... ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te alejaras de mi lado?_ _– Pregunto con una voz cariñosa. – ¡Te dije que no te alejaras! ¡Que hay tipos como este…– Le dedico otra mirada de muerte a Gilbert. –que quieren aprovecharse de ti, ma soeur!_

–"_¿Ma soeur? ¿Que acaso es…?"– Empezó a palidecer al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación._

– _¡Y TU! – Señalo al albino con el dedo índice, acusándolo de haber hecho algún delito grave. – ¡SI NO VENIA A TIEMPO… QUIEN SABE QUE LE HUBIERAS HECHO A MI HERMANITA! – _

_Un "Clic" se hizo en la cabeza de Gilbert. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Con razón su rostro le hacia recordar a alguien, aunque estaba demasiado embobado con sus curvas como para verla detenidamente. Y su acento francés… ¡es la hermana menor de Francis!... – "¡Diablos Gilbert… ¿en que te metiste?!" – Se reprocho a si mismo._

_-Yo… Francis… no lo sabia… perdón hermano…_

–_Bien…– Su rostro serio empezó a ablandarse con una leve sonrisa. –Te comprendo mon ami, no te culpo… los franceses somos irresistibles… – Empezó a reír ante la cara de imbécil que ponía el albino._

–_Mierda…_

–Y aun así, no evitaste de que me acostara con ella… Kesesese ~ – Rió Gilbert.

– ¡Estaba ebrio! – Se defendió Francis. –¡Cuando me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en casa, ya había sido tarde!

–Como sea…– Salto Antonio. –Después de aquella aventura te diste cuenta de que ella no estaba bien…– Murmuro a lo bajo.

– ¿Qué no estaba bien? ¡Ni pasaron 24 horas y ya se quería casar conmigo! – Chillo Gilbert indignado. – ¡Eso no es estar bien!

–Aun así, te lo merecías… – Dijo Francis mientras que terminaba de beber su copa de vino.

–Tsk… aun así ¡Esta loca y no me digas que no estoy en lo cierto Francis, porque lo que digo es la verdad!

–Esta en la familia…– Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema y disfrutamos nuestra ultima velada juntos hasta que Gilbo vuelva? – Sugirió el español con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Propongo un brindis. – Dijo el rubio levantando ora copa de vino al aire. – ¡Por Gilbert! ¡Y que su viaje sea de lo peor!

– ¡Por Gilbert! – Acompaño el moreno.

–Por mi… – Brindo de mala gana –Mañana va a ser un largo día…– Murmuro mientras que no se imaginaba que su pesadilla esta a punto de empezar.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

Bien, fue rápido... ya tenia este capitulo hecho así que solamente me faltaba subirlo -w- ... Ahora vimos como es la vida de Gilbo en L.A.! ya conocimos a Toño y a Francis y sus rutinas de vida, a Al y a su "secretario" y sobretodo a Françoise ¡la pesadilla andante de Gilbert!

¿Podrá Gilbo sobrevivir en la gira a Francia? ¿Que es lo que planea la rubia psicópata y obsesiva de Françoise?

Para saber todo esto y mas, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!

P/d: Yo también tengo mi TomatoLandia :D ¿y quien no? solo que no soy tan voleada como toño...


End file.
